


essence of the goddess

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!ereshkigal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: You drink the Goddess of the Underworld's essence.





	essence of the goddess

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay and ereshkigal is my WIFE for whom i would DIE. i'm saving sq for her banner on christmas, and i really hope she comes home :sob:

Ereshkigal’s pussy is the greatest taste in the world, you’re sure of it. She’s so sweet, and it flows out of her so easily, and she can’t seem to help but clamping her cute legs around your head while you feast. Her moans are the most precious things you’ve ever heard, sweeter than any music Mozart could compose.

“You always make such cute sounds, baby,” you coo into her wet folds. You lean back and lick her essence off of your shining lips, watching two of your fingers disappear into her weeping pussy. “You must really like how good I fuck you, huh?”

“Y-yes,” Ereshkigal stammers, heat and embarrassment lacing her words. Her head is tossed back, ruby red eyes clenched shut as she moans and whines at your ceiling. You’ll never get over how adorable she is when she’s getting wrecked by you; she’s like a blushing virgin every time.

“Go ahead and make some more for me,” you encourage in a sultry whisper before diving back in. You devour every drop of cum she pours for you, retract your fingers to fuck her with your tongue. You leave no inch untouched, tasting every bit of her you possibly can. You moan into her, bite her swollen clit, and her hips jump up into your mouth as she cries out, juices gushing into your mouth. Her breath escapes her in raspy pants, but you don’t let her rest just yet, alternating between nibbling on her clit and thrusting your tongue into her. You can barely hear the slide of skin on fabric as she writhes against and clutches at the sheets, too focused on the delightful moans pouring from those sweet lips of hers.

You reluctantly come up for air, chest heaving in time with Ereshkigal’s. The grin on your face is animalistic, the gleam in your eyes hungry, as you take in the sight of her: legs spread to reveal her pretty, puffy little pussy, nipples perked up and begging for your mouth to lave attention on them too, cheeks almost as red as her gorgeous eyes. Those rubies of hers are staring up at you with tears streaming out of them, and the lewd sight makes your own cunt ache; you want to sit on that cute face, see her teary ears stare up at you as you grind your juices all over her.

“You look positively wrecked right now, baby,” you growl, holding her legs open with one hand while the other moves to grind against your clit. Your touch elicits a delighted sigh from you, but it’s not enough; you want to feel your wet pussy sliding against hers, hear her call your name and know that you alone are the one giving her enough pleasure to drive her mad. You want her fingernails digging into your skin, her tits bouncing, hair sprawled beneath her...every lewd detail, you want to devour it all.

You slide your hand down her thigh before retracting your touch altogether, leaving her squirming and crying, but she bites her lip to quiet herself when she sees you you toss your panties off the bed. You position your soaking pussy over hers and watch her wide eyes with a grin. Her head tosses back, legs flailing against your sheets when you rub against her. “How am I supposed to hold back when you’re so adorable and tempting?”

You’ll be sure to give her plenty of kisses and praises, just the way she likes it. But right now you want to make her _scream_.


End file.
